Johnny Gat
|-|Modern (Saints Row 3 & 4)= |-|Classic (Saints Row 1 & 2)= |-|Super Homie= |-|Demon Powers= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-B to 9-A with weapons | 9-A | 7-B | 7-A Name: Johnny Gat Origin: Saints Row Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Human with demonic powers, Lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman and swordsman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, 4th Wall Awareness | All previous abilities plus Superhuman Speed, Telekinesis, and Energy Projection | All original abilities plus Superhuman Speed, Forcefield creation, Flight, Petrification, Soul Manipulation (With both Blast and Arc of the Covenant), Homing Attack (With Arc of the Covenant), Magma Manipulation (With the Lava Cannon), Empathic Manipulation (With Boom Chicka), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life force absorption, Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to explosions, firearms, extreme heat, and fire Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily rip people in half, Punched Shogo's head through a gravestone), Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons | Small Building level (Is comparable to The Boss) | City level (Comparable to The Boss) | Mountain level (Overpowered Satan) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to The Boss) | Superhuman (Comparable to The Boss) | Supersonic '''| '''Supersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to free himself from a chair bolted to the ground that he was also tied to) | Superhuman '''| '''Class 100 (Comparable to The Boss), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | City Class | Mountain Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level (Comparable to The Boss) | City level | Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep fighting after being stabbed through the stomach with a katana and shot in the knee with a shotgun) Range: Varies from standard melee range to several thousand meters Standard Equipment: Combat Knives, 45 Shepherd, TEK Z-10, K-8 Krukov, .45 Fletcher, Shokolov AR, Lucifer's Cracked Halo, Seven Sins Weapons (A full list Johnny's list of weapons can be found here) Intelligence: Above Average (While Johnny is not the most conventionally intelligent member of the Saints, he is highly skilled in combat, able to take on rival gangs, armed police officers, Zin aliens, the armies of Hell, and Satan himself. Zinyak himself considered Johnny so much of a threat that he believed that he was capable of singlehandedly taking down the Zin Empire and had to preemptively capture him before he invaded Earth to prevent this, while Satan considered Johnny the most qualified person to lead his army) Weaknesses: Can be shortsighted, brash, and reckless | Power-Suppression fields can disable his powers for a few seconds | None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: Super Powers: By altering his code within The Simulation, Johnny is capable of bending the simulation to his will and acquire powerful superhuman abilities that allow them to easily traverse The Simulation. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables Johnny to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, giving him speed similar to the Boss, who could break the sound barrier. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets Johnny jump much higher than normal. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force that can send common enemies flying and destroy vehicles. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. Since Johnny is a NPC in Saints Row 4, his telekinesis produces a red light that shows what he's holding with this ability. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes a powerful shockwave to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. '''Arcane Powers: '''After being cast into hell. Johnny was granted demonic powers by his former enemies which allowed him to traverse Hell in a way not too dissimilar from Super Powers he acquired from the Simulation. *'Super Sprint:' Identical to the power from the Simulation, This Arcane Power enables Johnny to travel on foot at high speeds, allowing him to run on lava and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind him when he runs. *'Flight:' Using the Cracked Halo of Satan himself Johnny obtained the Wings of the Morningstar, granting him the ability of flight. *'Blast:' Gained from the Twins, the Blast power lets Johnny shoot out a projectile with varying effects. **'Stone:' Johnny fires a blast that turns enemies flesh to stone, allowing him to freely shoot them. **'Soul:' Johnny fires a blast that devours the essence of the target's soul, rendering them immobile as they are attacked. **'Shadow:' Johnny fires a blast of pure darkness, damaging enemies and slowing them as they try to flee. *'Summon:' Obtained from Blackbeard, Summoning allows Johnny to call forth demonic creatures to fight for him. **'Imp: Johnny summons several small imps to fight for him and explode on his command. **'''Tower: Johnny summons a spire to puncture enemies in the proximity and blast flying enemies out of the sky. **'Titan:' Johnny summons massive Titan demon to crush his enemies. *'Stomp:' Gained from William Shakespeare, this power lets Johnny slam the ground to damage his enemies. **'Force: '''Releases a shockwave that hit enemies with great force. **'Vacuum:' Releases a blast of wind, creating a powerful vacuum which gathers local enemies in one spot. **'Holy: Releases a wave of Holy light that damages enemies with divine energy. *'''Aura: This power is gained from Vlad. It allows Johnny to surround himself in an aura of a particular element, damaging surrounding enemies. **'Coldfire:' Coldfire produces ice cold flames of energy around Johnny, which makes Johnny immune to fire and can set enemies ablaze or freeze them. It also imbues Johnny's ammunition with the same effects and can even set fire to the normally fire-resistant demons of hell. **'Vamp: '''The Vamp element drain nearby enemies of their life force and transfers it to Johnny, healing him. **'Worship: This element weakens the willpower of those around Johnny, forcing them to stop attacking and fall to their knees. '''Key: Saints Row 1 and 2 | Saints Row 3 | Super Homie | Gat out of Hell Gallery Gat_is_Back_trailer_-_walk_during_Grand_Finale_Part_Two.png|Saints Row II Wh_gatt_d.png|Gat in a suit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Murderers Category:Knife Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Lava Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7